Always & Forever
by SoSo-23
Summary: Depuis qu'ils sont tout petits, Nathan & Haley sont de très bons amis. Mais qu'arrive t'il lorsque cette amitié se transforme en amour... Beaucoup de NALEY, BRUCAS et JEYTON à venir!
1. Un matin comme les autres

**Always and forever**

Quelques petites précisions avant de commencer à lire…

- Nathan et Haley sont amis depuis qu'ils sont petits.

- Brooke et Haley sont des meilleures amies.

- Lucas et Nathan sont des meilleurs amis.

- Brooke et Haley habitent ensemble dans un petit appartement (le même que celui qu'elles ont dans la saison 3) et Nathan et Lucas habitent dans un appartement devant celui des deux filles.

- Lucas et Peyton sortent ensemble, ce qui crée a jalousie de Brooke.

- Brooke et Peyton se détestent.

- Chris tourne autour de Haley.

- Chris va à l'école de Tree Hill, ce qui crée des conflits.

- Nathan déteste Chris depuis qu'il commence à tourner autour de Haley.

- Dan n'est pas très gentil mais n'est pas beaucoup méchant.

- Deb travaille avec Karen au Karen's Café.

- Karen et Keith sortent ensemble.

P.S. : Avant de commencer, j'aimerais remercier Mary-023, qui m'a encouragé à écrire des famfics, alors, merci Mary-023! Si vous parlez anglais, allez lire ses fanfics, ils sont fantastiques!

Chapitre 1: Un matin comme les autres!

7h30 du matin

- Brooke! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours exprès d'être en retard tous les matins avant d'aller à l'école! cria Haley, prête à sortir, à coté de la porte de leur appartement.

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu te réveilles tous les matins avant moi et que tu occupe la salle de bain pendant 40 minutes! répondit Brooke en sortant sa tête de la salle de bain.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais dépêches toi, Nathan va bientôt arriver et je ne crois pas qu'il va vouloir t'attendre plus que, mmm, 1 minute! dit Haley, avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Chaque matin, je lui dis que tu seras prête plus tôt le lendemain matin, et tu ne l'es jamais!

- Eh, tu exagères! dit Brooke en ressortant sa tête de la salle de bain, souriante malgré ses sourcils froncés.

- Ah oui? Et j'exagère en te disant que tu fais ça depuis le début de l'année scolaire, ce qui veut dire, mmm, depuis, mmm, presque 2 MOIS! Je crois que Nathan va commencer à se douter de quelque chose! dit Haley en riant en voyant le visage offusqué de Brooke.

- Ha, ha, très drôle, et bien tu devrais savoir que… commença Brooke avant d'entendre de la musique venant de l'extérieur et un moteur s'arrêter. Nathan est arrivé et je ne suis pas encore prête, merde!

Brooke rerentra dans la salle de bain pour terminer de se maquiller et de se peigner les cheveux!

- Ding Dong! dit Nathan en entrant dans l'appartement avec son double des clés.

- Oh, bonjour, mais entre, voyons, fais comme si c'était chez toi! dit Haley en le regardant.

- Merci, c'est ce que je fais! dit Nathan en souriant.

- Oh, mais de rien! C'est normal que tu entres dans notre appartement, tous les matins, avec ton double de clés qu'on t'as donné pour rentrer et nous voir en sous vêtements et surtout pas au cas où nous sommes en danger, Brooke et moi! dit Haley, avec un air sarcastique qui se transformait en air furieux.

- Hé, premièrement, vous n'êtes jamais en sous-vêtements quand je rentre malgré que j'aimerais ça beaucoup, deuxièmement, rien ne peut vous arriver, ici, parce que j'habite juste devant chez vous, et troisièmement, bonjour à toi aussi, comment vas-tu? dit Nathan avec son petit sourire qui fait craquer toutes les filles.

- Hein? dit Haley, mélangée.

- Quoi? Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te dire bonjour! dit Nathan, essayant de prendre un air triste.

- Oh, je m'excuse, c'est juste que Brooke n'est pas encore prête et que je vais finir par avoir je ne sais pas trop quoi avec tout ce stress! dit Haley en se tenant la tête.

- Ah, je m'excuse de te faire stresser encore plus! dit Nathan en se rapprochant d'Haley pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Lorsque Nathan la pris, Haley se sentit beaucoup mieux.

- Hé, les deux tourtereaux, on va être en retard! dit Brooke en sortant de la salle de bain avec son sac à dos rose, rouge et blanc.

Lorsque Brooke dit cela, Nathan et Haley se lâchèrent immédiatement.

- On ne sort pas ensemble! s'écrièrent Haley et Nathan en même temps.

- Ouais, ouais, parlant de tourtereaux, est-ce que Lucas et l'autre sont avec toi? demanda Brooke.

- Euh, oui, j'ai pas vraiment le choix de les emmener, Lucas est en quelques sortes mon frères et mon meilleur ami, et Peyton, et bien, c'est… dit Nathan avant que Brooke l'interrompt.

- Une sale pétasse par excellence qui sort avec le beau Lucas et qui ne le mérite pas! dit Brooke en essayant de cacher sa frustration.

- Et toi tu le mérite? dit Haley en essayant de ne pas rire.

- Tu est hors sujet, Haley James! dit Brooke en essayant de se défendre.

- Ok, si tu veux, mais là il est 7h55 et on va être en retard! dit Haley en regardant sa montre

Nathan ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Haley et Brooke. Il la ferma en suite et se dirigea, avec le deux filles, à la voiture.

- Bonjour! dit Lucas à Brooke et Haley.

- Salut! dit Haley à Lucas et Peyton.

- Salut répondit Peyton à Haley.

Lorsque tout le monde fut placé, Nathan démarra la voiture et commença à conduire. (Dans la voiture, Nathan et Haley sont à l'avant, et les trois autres à l'arrière, de gauche à droite: Peyton, Lucas et Brooke).

(La chanson I Don't Wanna Be joue à la radio)

- I dont wanna be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately, aaaaall… chanta Nathan avant d'être interrompu.

- Nathan, s'il te plait, on connaît déjà tes talents de chanteur et on sait tous que tu es meilleur au basket ball! dit Haley en riant. À la place de chanter, tu devrais te grouiller un peu plus parce qu'il est déjà 8h02, et l'école a déjà commencé.

- Hé, je chante très bien et ne t'inquiète pas, regarde, l'école est là devant, et tu pourras… commença Nathan lorsque Haley cria très fort.

Nathan freina d'un coup sec.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? dit Peyton, en frottant la tête après s'être cogné contre le siège de Nathan.

- Je ne sais pas! Haley, pourquoi tu as crié? dit Nathan en se retournant vers Haley, inquiet.

- Eum, c'est que… j'ai oublié mon livre de maths dans ma chambre! dit Haley avec un air gêné.

Tout le monde la regarda. Nathan recommença à conduire.

- C'est pas grave! dit Nathan. J'ai le mien, il est dans mon sac, tu peux le prendre.

- Ah, merci Nathan! dit Haley en se penchant vers lui pour lui donner un bisou sur la jour.

- Eh, tu vas me faire faire un accident, mon dieu, wow, je crois que je vais dire à Brooke de cacher ton livre pour que j'ai le droit à ça tout les matins! dit Nathan avec son petit sourire charmeur.

- Ha, ha, ha! dit Haley en prenant le livre du sac de Nathan.

Fin du chapitre 1 Et voilà la fin de mon premier chapitre! J'espère que vous aimez ça! Laissez moi des reviews, ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire le fanfic! Merci! Laissez moi des reviews!


	2. Une idée géniale

**Always and forever**

Chapitre 2: Une idée géniale 

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'école, Nathan, Haley, Lucas et Brooke se dirigèrent vers leur classe de maths, en courant, et Peyton vers sa classe d'arts plastique. Nathan attrapait Haley par le bras et courait avec elle pour qu'elle aille plus vite, Lucas, les suivait et Brooke était en arrière d'eux.

- Allez, plus vite, Haley! dit Nathan, en tirant Haley de plus en plus fort.

- Oui, oui, oui! dit Haley, essoufflée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Lucas? dit Nathan en regardant Lucas.

- Ok! dit Lucas, en faisant oui de la tête.

(Petite précision: la classe de mathématique des 4 amis est la classe la plus loin de l'école).

Nathan pris Haley, la mis sur son dos et partit à courir. Lucas fit la même chose, mais avec Brooke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? dit Haley à Nathan.

- Je me dépêche, il me semble que tu n'arrêtais pas de t'inquiéter d'arriver en retard, je fais tout simplement économiser de temps! dit Nathan, avec un petit sourire sur le visage, malgré qu'il commençait à s'essouffler.

Brooke laissa Lucas faire, elle ne va pas laisser cette chance passer.

Lorsqu'ils furent finalement arriver à leur classe, après 5 minutes.

- Ah, enfin on est arrivé! dit Nathan en redéposant Haley, délicatement, sur le sol.

Lucas fit la même chose. Après qu'ils eurent repris leurs souffles.

- Bon, allons-y! dit Nathan, en cognant à la porte de la classe de maths.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Bonjour! Vous êtes en retard! dit le coach Whitey. Vous êtes chanceux que je remplace votre professeur. Allez, entrez, bande d'imbéciles.

- Merci Coach! dit Nathan, en rentrant dans la classe suivi de Haley, Brooke et Lucas.

Lucas referma la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'ils furent assis, le coach continua de dire ce qu'il disait avant d'être interrompu.

Petite remarque: voici comment les élèves sont disposés dans la classe (vous pouvez prendre un papier pour l'illustrer car, c'est très compliqué)

Il y 5 rangées de pupitres verticales () et 4 rangées de pupitres horizontales (------).

Voici un petit code pour repérer sur votre feuille où sont placés les élèves les plus importants (les chiffres vont de haut en bas, et de gauche à droite, en ordre croissant… le premier chiffre de la coordonnée est un des chiffre qui va de gauche à droite sur votre feuille, et le deuxième chiffre de la coordonnée est un des chiffres qui va de haut en bas… j'espère que vous avez compris ):

- Nathan : 2, 2

- Haley : 3, 3

- Lucas : 2, 3

- Brooke : 4, 4

- Mouth : 2, 4

- Chris : 3, 1

- Jake : 3, 2

J'espère que vous avez compris!

- Bon, comme je vous disais, votre professeur m'a laissé des pages à compléter dans votre livre alors… oui Nathan? dit le coach en voyant la main de Nathan levée.

- Eum, j'ai oublié mon livre chez moi! dit Nathan, en prenant un air sérieux.

En entendant cela, Haley se retourna vers Nathan. Celui-ci pu lire sur ses lèvres: ''Désolé''. Celui-ci lui fit un geste de la main pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave.

- Ah, Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, bon, pffff, tu peux travailler avec Lucas, il comprend mieux que toi et il pourras t'expliquer des choses! dit le coach, en riant.

Les élèves commencèrent à rire. Chris Keller, comme d'habitude, riait le plus fort. Nathan se retourna vers lui et lui fit un geste de la main (vous vous serez sûrement douter de quel geste il s'agit). Ensuite, Nathan se retourna vers le coach.

- Eum, je pensais que je pourrais me mettre avec Haley, c'est ma tuteure et elle comprend bien mieux! dit Nathan, en gardant son air sérieux.

- Comme tu veux, si tu travailles, c'est d'accord! dit le coach.

- Très bien! dit Nathan en se retournant pour voir Chris, en lui faisant un sourire qui voulait dire: Ha, ha, c'est moi le meilleur!

Nathan se leva, prit sa chaise et alla s'asseoir à côté de Haley.

- Salut! dit Nathan avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, Nathan, je m'excuse, j'avais complètement oublié à cause de tout mon…! commença Haley.

- Haley, Haley, Haley, relaxe, c'est pas grave, au moins, grâce à ça, je vais pouvoir passer le reste du cours avec toi à la place de m'emmerder tout seul! dit Nathan, en chuchotant.

- Bon, mais, il faut qu'on travaille, ok Nathan? Pas comme les autres fois! dit Haley, en prenant un visage sérieux.

- Oh, prend pas ce visage, je préfère quand tu souris! dit Nathan à Haley.

Lucas, qui entendait toute leur conversation (puisque son pupitre est à coté de celui d'Haley), donna un coup sur l'épaule à Nathan. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui.

- Quoi! dit Nathan en chuchotant. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé!

- Ouais, je vois ça, mais je ne trouve pas que tu travailles beaucoup! chuchota Lucas, en faisant à Nathan un regard qui voulait tous dire. Ne serais-tu pas, par hasard, en train de draguer Haley James!

- Eum, euh, travaille au lieu de parler pour rien! dit Nathan, pour changer de sujet, en se retournant vers Haley.

- Bon, par quoi on commence? demanda Haley à Nathan.

- Eum, par ce que tu veux? dit Nathan, en tournant les pages du livre qu'il a prêté à Haley.

Après 45 minutes de travaille…

- C'est officiel, je suis nul en maths! dit Nathan, en relevant sa tête du livre.

- Eum, est-ce que tu veux qu'on se voit après les cours, pour revoir tout ça? dit Haley, en regardant Nathan, triste qu'il ne comprend pas.

- J'aimerais ça, mais j'ai une pratique de basket! dit Nathan, un peu déçu.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, moi aussi! dit Haley, en faisant tomber sa tête sur le livre de Nathan.

- Comment ça, toi aussi? dit Nathan, mélangé.

- Et bien, il manque des cheerleaders et Brooke est stressée parce que il y a un match qui arrive, alors je lui ai proposé de la dépanner… mais bon, je suis sûre d'être nulle, alors, bon! dit Haley, un peu gênée.

- Ah oui? Wow… j'espère qu'elle ne va pas te garder! dit Nathan.

- Ah, merci, c'est très gentil de ta part! dit Haley, fâchée.

- Non, non, je disais ça parce que, si je te voyais à chaque pratique, en petite jupe courte et avec un haut moulant, je serais très distrait, et le coach me crierait après! dit Nathan, en faisant un petit sourire.

- Ah tu es… commença Haley avant d'entendre la cloche sonner.

- OUAIS! Enfin! cria Brooke en se levant et en allant rejoindre Haley, Nathan et Lucas.

Nathan, Haley et Lucas ramassèrent leurs livres et leurs sacs pendant que Brooke leur criait après pour qu'ils se dépêchent. Avant qu'ils sortent de la classe, le coach appela Brooke pour qu'elle vienne le voir.

- Oui M. Whitey? dit Brooke au coach en souriant.

- Hum, Haley, tu peux venir toi aussi! dit le coach en voyant que Haley était entrain d'attendre Brooke à la porte. Les gars, vous, vous pouvez partir!

Lucas et Nathan partirent mais restèrent près de la porte pour entendre ce que le coach disait aux filles.

- Bon, Brooke, il faut que tu prépares quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais il faut que tu fasse quelque chose! dit le coach, épuisé et tanné.

- Eum, ben, euh, je fais des choses mais je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire! dit Brooke avec un air interrogatif.

- Ce que je veux dire, Miss Davis, est que les joueurs de mon équipe ne sont plus autant motivés qu'avant… dit le coach Whitey.

Pendant que le coach dit cela, Nathan dit à Lucas…

- Quoi? Pas motivé? Je vais lui montré c'est quoi d'être motivé! dit Nathan, en colère.

- … il faut que tu prépares quelque chose pour les remettre en forme. J'ai pensé que chaque cheerleader pourrait choisir un joueur et devra le suivre tous les jours pour le motivé et lui dire quoi mangé et etc! Qu'en pensez-vous? dit le coach au filles.

- Je trouve cette idée géniale! dit Brooke, joyeuse.

- Bon, alors, je vous laisse choisir en premier et vous me donnerez une liste de qui vous aurez choisi! dit le coach.

- Moi je prends Lucas! dit Brooke, très heureuse.

- Et toi Haley? dit le coach.

- Eum, et bien, le seul qui m'intéresse le plus est Nathan, alors, je prend Nathan! dit Haley.

- Très bien, vous pouvez partir! dit le coach.

Lorsque les 2 filles sortirent de la classe, les 2 garçons se mirent devant elle.

- Alors, est-ce que je dois prendre un pomme ou une orange, d'après toi Haley? dit Nathan en souriant.

- Grrr, arrête, je t'ai choisi parce que je ne voulais pas me retrouver à la fin avec Tim! dit Haley, dégoûtée, en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Brooke, es-tu sure de vouloir me prendre, tu sais que Peyton est… commença Lucas.

- Oui, oui, je sais, mais comme le proverbe le dit, le changement, c'est meilleur pour… pour… eum, tu sais! dit Brooke, ne savant pas quoi dire.

- C'est meilleur pour que tu te fasses casser la figure par Peyton! dit Lucas, d'un air amusé. Bah, et c'est pas grave, je crois pas qu'elle ne ferait bien son travail de toute manière.

Après que la cloche de la fin des cours fut sonnée…

- HALEY! dit Nathan, en courrant vers Haley, son sac à dos sur le dos.

- Oui? dit Haley, en rangeant ses livres dans son casier.

- Tu veux q'on aille ensemble à la pratique? dit Nathan en attrapant le sac que Haley avait poser par terre.

- Eum, ok! dit Haley en reprenant son sac des mains de Nathan pour y mettre ses manuels et ses cahiers.

- Pourquoi tu prends ça! dit Nathan, en regardant les livres dans le sac d'Haley.

- Ben, je sais pas, peut-être que j'avais pensé faire des devoirs après la pratique! dit Haley, en regardant Nathan comme s'il était imbécile.

- Eum, ok, si tu veux! dit Nathan.

Haley le regarda, puis se retourna vers son casier pour le fermer.

- Bon, on y va? dit Nathan.

- Ouais! dit Haley, en marchant vers les vestiaires, en compagnie de Nathan.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au vestiaire des filles, Haley s'arrêta et resta en train de regarder Nathan.

- Quoi? dit Nathan, se demandant pourquoi Haley le regardait.

- Eum, le vestiaire des gars est juste à côté! dit Haley en pointant la porte du vestiaire des garçons.

- Ouais! Et? dit Nathan, en regardant Haley avec un sourcil levé.

- Et? dit Haley, en le regardant comme s'il était idiot.

- Ah! Ah, ben, je vais y aller, hahaha! dit Nathan en se retournant pour aller au vestiaire des gars.

- Quel imbécile! dit Haley en rentrant dans le vestiaire des filles, en souriant.

Après que tout le monde fut arrivé dans le gymnase, Brooke expliqua à toutes les filles l'idée que le coach lui avait proposée.

- C'est trop cool! dit Bevin, en regardant les garçons s'entraîner pour voir qui elle va choisir.

- Bon, mais puisque Haley et moi, étions les premières a approuver l'idée, le coach nous a laissé choisir en premier! dit Brooke, toujours en souriant.

- Ah oui! Et qui vous avez pris? dit Peyton, en croisant ses bras.

- Haley a choisi Nathan et moi, j'ai choisi Lucas! dit Brooke, en souriant comme si de rien n'était.

Toutes les filles regardaient Brooke et Peyton pour voir ce qui allait arriver.

- Ok! Alors, moi je prends Jake! dit Peyton, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Ok! dit Brooke en notant sur sa feuille le nom de Peyton à côté de Jake.

Pendant que les filles choisissaient, les garçons les regardaient.

- Hé, je me demande qui va me choisir! dit Tim, en souriant imbécilement.

- N'aie pas trop l'espoir qu'une te choisisse! dit Nathan en souriant. Je la plains trop.

- Hé, comme si toi tu avais plus de chance que moi! dit Tim, sous les regards des gars de l'équipe.

- Ben… oui, je suis déjà choisi! dit Nathan en souriant.

- Ah ouais? Et qui t'as choisi? dit Tim, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire.

- Haley James! dit Nathan, en se retournant vers Haley, qui était en train de parler avec Bevin.

Après la pratique…

Haley sortit du vestiaire des filles et vit Nathan qui marchait tout seul, avec son gros sac sur l'épaule.

- Nath! appela Haley, en courant vers Nathan. Celui-ci se retourna, puis enleva ses écouteurs de ses oreilles.

- Oui? dit Nathan, en s'arrêtant de marcher pour attendre Haley.

- Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose de spécial maintenant? demanda Haley en regardant Nathan.

- Eum, non, pas à ce que je sache, pourquoi! dit Nathan, en ouvrant son sac pour y mettre son lecteur mp3 dedans.

Eum, je pensais que tu pourrais passer chez moi pour réviser ce qu'on a fait en maths ce matin et…! dit Haley, en pensant à ce qu'elle dirait.

- Et quoi? dit Nathan, intrigué.

- Eum, ben Brooke prépare une petite fête, puisque on est vendredi, en l'honneur de l'idée du coach, donc, tout le monde sera là, ça te tente? dit Haley, en espérant que la réponse soit oui.

- Ok ouais, tu veux que je vienne chez toi tout de suite, comme ça on pourras faire nos devoirs avant! dit Nathan, qui ferait tous pour passer plus de temps avec Haley, même faire des devoirs un vendredi soir.

- Eum, tu es sur de vouloir faire des devoirs ce soir, je veux dire, on est vendredi, si tu veux on peut les faire demain ou dimanche ou lundi! dit Haley, trouvant bizarre que Nathan veuille faire des devoirs un vendredi soir.

- Non, c'est cool, comme ça, je vais pouvoir rien faire samedi et dimanche à part être suivi par toi! dit Nathan en souriant.

- Haha, comme si ça te plaisait! dit Haley, en souriant sarcastiquement.

Nathan ne répondit rien mais pensa: '' Oh, tu peux pas savoir combien ça me plais, Haley''.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'appartement de Brooke et Haley, ils commencèrent à faire leurs devoirs et lorsqu'il fut 7h00, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Bon, je vais aller me changer pour le party! dit Nathan, en prenant son sac et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Je reviens dans 10 ou 15 minutes pour vous aidez à tous préparer.

- Ok, à tantôt! dit Haley, en souriant, heureuse que Nathan soit son meilleur ami… ou peut-être plus!

Fin du chapitre 2

Alors, comment vous l'avez trouvé? J'espère que vous aimez ça! Tous ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il y aura un baiser, dans le prochain chapitre, et que ce baiser créera des disputes! Laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait! Merci!


	3. Note de l'auteure

Salut! Je suis vraiment désolée pour les quelques personnes qui ont lu mon histoire, mais je voulais vous annoncer que je n'allais pas continuer à écrire Always & Forever en français. Je vais la traduireen anglais et continuer à l'écrire dans cette langue! Je suis désolée, mais j'étais très déçue du nombre de reviews que j'ai reçue en presque 1 mois! Si vous comprenez l'anglais, je serais très heureuse de savoir que vous continuerez à la lire! Encore une fois, désolé!

SoSo!


End file.
